


Talk Disney To Me

by KingKay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Codes & Ciphers, Disney References, Janus is Confused, M/M, This Is STUPID, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Janus is unwanted company in the mindscape but Roman and Virgil find a creative solution to the problem, finally they seem to be speaking the same language.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Talk Disney To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb but hopefully a little funny. Set after SvS redux.

Virgil freezes as he enters the mindscape kitchen, his hands full of old mugs that had been collecting in his room for weeks. Two sets of eyes lock onto him causing his heart to pound against his chest and makes him feel like prey though only one of the gazes scares him.

“Virgil,” Janus says in greeting, a smile creeping onto his face. Virgil grunts back with a sneer and continues forward to dump the mugs into the sink. He concentrates on turning on the faucet and not the eyes burning the back of his neck before the unease causes him to turn. He seeks out the other pair of eyes, the deep brown a comfort in this moment as he raises an eyebrow at Roman. The glare shot at Janus tells him enough, Princey isn’t pleased with their new guest either. A flash of understanding passes between them before Virgil returns to his task, cleaning the mugs and placing them to drip dry, all except his favorite, which he swills and carries over to the coffee pot aware of the tense atmosphere around him.

Still hot from it’s recent use, Virgil prepares his drink in the purple and black nightmare before Christmas mug, adding two sugars with a look at Janus daring him to say anything, which of course he does.

“Still being healthy I see and looking after your teeth with such care.”

“A spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down,” Virgil replies with a roll of his eyes as he pulls out the chair next to Roman and far away from the snake-faced man. It takes him a second to notice Janus's frown of confusion and Roman’s wide eyed stare. Lifting a hand he runs in through his hair and then over his face wondering and worrying that there is something embarrassing on either.

“What?” he asks as Roman continues to look at him, his expression shifting from shock to consideration. Roman darts a glance at Janus before leaning towards Virgil who instantly moves away causing the back of the chair to dig in hard.

“Do you speak whale?” Roman asks, one eyebrow raising as if signalling some hidden message. Virgil’s features twist in confusion as he ponders if Roman has lost his mind or perhaps it’s one of Janus’s tricks. The deceitful side looks as confused as Virgil, his eyebrows down as he looks at them like he’s trying to figure out a secret.

“I don’t…” Virgil begins but Roman cuts him off.

“Do. You. Speak. Whale?” he repeats, stressing each word as he peers into Virgil like he is attempting to read his mind. Nervously Virgil looks away, his mind racing to understand what the hell is happening. He recognizes the quote from Finding Nemo but why would Roman say it, what was he trying to do?

With a huff Roman reaches out and places a heavy hand on his shoulder, forcing Virgil's attention back to him. “I would very much like to Simba this Scar, are you with me Timon?”

“Huh?” Virgil answers his mind now spinning down a different path as he pulls up the memory of the Lion King. Simba had defeated Scar to take back his rightful place and Timon had been a meerkat that helped him. What did that have to do with...the penny drops and he turns his head to look at Janus, the scales on his face shining slightly in the light.

“Hakuna matata,” Virgil answers and the smile that lights up Roman’s face is almost blinding.

“You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and _smarter_ than you think," Roman replies with a wink that makes Virgil smirk.

"What are you two on about?" Janus asks cutting into the moment with his voice full of irritation. Janus always did hate secrets or at least secrets he didn't know about.

"Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow," Roman answers while Virgil hides his mouth with a sleeve covered hand. Princey sounds offended that the popular line has apparently gone over Janus's scaly head.

"Thank you, that cleared everything up," Janus snips with a roll of his eyes.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Roman sings before facing Virgil again. Virgil snorts a laugh, Janus isn't a Disney fan and has always complained about Virgil wasting his time watching silly cartoons.

"Part of your world?," Virgil asks with a tilt of his head.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun" Roman replies, his eyes only darting over to Janus for a second.

Virgil grows quiet as he wonders how to ask if Janus is really going to be staying forever or if this is a temporary thing. Finally he settles on a quote from Hercules and hopes Roman gets his meaning.

"Zero to hero?"

For a second Roman's expression falls into something almost painful before with a smaller smile he nods.

"You're joking? I can’t believe my ears," Virgil almost screams, hardly aware that it's another Disney quote until Roman chuckles at his words.

"Sandy claws, I'm really scared."

Virgil hadn't expected that and he shoots a glare at the Oogie Boogie in their midst because he must have done something evil to get a seat at the table.

"You got a friend in me," Virgil whispers softly, the words coming out in tune. Roman's eyes shut for a second and when they open they gleam with the suggestion of tears.

 _Damn_ , what had he missed for Roman to be this emotional over a simple phase. Sure Princey can be dramatic but this is way beyond his usual theatrics.

"You are a toy," Roman whispers back, his voice raspy. Virgil thinks he understands, not exactly what happened but that Roman for some reason no longer feels important or more precisely that he feels lost, abandoned, like he isn't the prince that he has always believed himself to be.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," Virgil says as he taps Roman on the nose with the most gentle smile he can manage. "Why should we worry, why should we care?"

"I may not have a dime," Roman continues the song looking thankfully more composed than a second ago.

"It's not rude at all to talk around someone else and ignore them," Janus butted in placing his cup down loudly and crossing his arms. Virgil curls a lip at the interruption before twisting in his chair to further exclude Janus from his talk with Roman.

"Be prepared," Virgil warns, knowing that eventually Janus would snap in frustration.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Virgil watches with pride as Roman straightens up in his seat, head held high and his arm raised in his favorite pose. It was comforting to see his confidence return and Virgil lowers his shoulders in response.

"Very regal Roman, just like a real hero," Janus says and Roman's face stiffens as the spark in his eyes fizzes out. Virgil lets out a low growl before whipping his head to the side and hissing at Deceit. He doesn't care about knowing the details anymore, Janus is attacking Princey and his mind shifts into fight mode in reaction.

"Did I hit a nerve? My most sincere apologies Virgil."

Virgil is close to launching himself across the table and strangling the slimy snake with his bare hands when something squeezes his thigh. Roman's hand is warm through his pant leg, the rips allowing skin to touch skin in places. Virgil tries not to blush as the rage in his chest turns to butterflies in his stomach.

"Let your conscience be your guide," Roman states, his hand still on Virgil's leg and hidden by the table.

"Faith, trust and pixie dust," Virgil gripes back but he relaxes into his seat. He refuses to give Janus the satisfaction of seeing him mad but Princey still looks defeated as he removes his hand. It's in the bags under his eyes, the pinch to his lips and the tense line of his jaw. Virgil is good at reading people, he has to be on the lookout after all, and Princey's face screams that something has been broken.

"Just say the word and you're a prince again," Virgil offers and that at least draws Roman's mouth into a smile, flashing the dimples in his cheeks.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement."

"You know what you gotta do? Just keep swimming," Virgil jumps in, the quote falling out of his mouth without much thought. With a wicked grin he leans near to Roman's ear and whispers, "Kuzco's poison, the poison for Kuzco?"

Roman snorts as he laughs, his forehead touching Virgil's shoulder for a second not that Virgil really paid attention to that.

"Pull the lever!" Roman's head is thrown back as he shouts and Janus jumps at the sudden loud noise, his eyes quickly scanning the room.

"Long live the king!" Virgil yells joining in as a chuckle escapes shaking his chest when he tries to hold back his laughter.

"It's not nice to throw people."

"When you wish upon a star."

"The only limit is your imagination."

"Have you ever seen an elephant fly?"

"Do you hear that, tick tock," Roman says with a small nod towards Janus. Virgil giggles, he can't help it, and the childish noise only spurs Roman on as more lines pour from him.

“Ladies do not start fights but they can finish them.”

"If you can't say anything nice."

"You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"To infinity and beyond," Virgil says so lost in their little game that he has almost forgotten about Janus until he speaks.

"While I'd love nothing more than to stay and listen to your entertaining conversation I must be going. Please don't take offence to my departure," Janus snaps before rising and leaving his cup behind on the table storms away. Now alone the pair crumple with laughter that echoes around the kitchen.

"That was hilarious," Virgil gasps. He can feel the heat on his cheeks and knows they are bright red but can't find the energy to care. Once he's calmed down a little he reaches out and wraps his hands around the coffee mug as he slumps comfortably into his seat. Roman simply smiles at him before slowly reaching out and taking Virgil's hand in his and Virgil isn't relaxed anymore.

"Faint hearts never won fair lady or lad," Roman mutters as he looks at Virgil through lowered lashes. Unsure how to react Virgil freezes, his mouth dry and voice unable to work as Roman lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Into the unknown?" Roman tries again and Virgil tries to answer. His mouth opens but nothing comes out except a cough which he quickly stifles with his free hand. Letting out a sign Roman begins to remove his hand and in a panic Virgil blurts out.

"We're simply meant to be."

With a very awkward smile at Roman’s bright smile and rosy cheeks, Virgil gets to his feet and with his coffee in hand flees back to his room before his heart gives out or he combusts from embarrassment.


End file.
